Winter Melodies
by yuukiheaven
Summary: "Ki..ki.Bum?" Siwon melihat sosok mendiang istrinya dalam wujud gadis belia 18 tahun. Sedangkan sang gadis tak ingat siapa dirinya...Dedicated for SBDL pair Sibum...No other here just Sibum...DLDR RnR please?


**Winter Melodies**

**Main Cast**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Rated : K+**

**Theme : Winter**

**Event : SBDL event**

**Dedicated to all SiBum Shipper**

**Warning : GS, Lil' Angst, Typos, OOC**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Bash Anything Here**

**No Summary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunday, 24th December 2012**

**At Church**

Di sebuah gereja tua tampak umat Christian sedang mengikuti Misa Natal.

"_Ketika mereka di situ tibalah waktunya bagi Maria untuk bersalin, dan ia melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki, anaknya yang sulung, lalu dibungkusnya dengan lampin dan dibaringkannya di dalam palungan, karena tidak ada tempat bagi mereka di rumah penginapan_," ucap sang pencerah, Bapa Jones pagi itu.

Para umat mendengarkan dengan khidmat setiap tutur kata sang Bapa tak terkecuali sang namja yang duduk di barisan depan dan tepat sekali menghadap dengan-Nya.

Seorang namja gagah, tampan, dan memiliki wibawa yang tinggi. Ini dapat dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang serius mendengarkan ceramah suci dari sang pastor. Namun, jika dilihat seksama maka terlihat bagaimana dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Telinga memang mendengar tapi mata dan hatinya berkata lain. Kosong dan hampa. Seakan akan di dunia ini tak ada yang sanggup mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

.

.

**On the Main Road**

Jalanan utama memang selalu padat apalagi hari ini malam Natal. Malam yang indah untuk mengagungkan-Nya. Hal ini selalu dimanfaatkan setiap orang untuk mengais rezeki demi hidup yang semakin banyak tuntutannya. Setiap pedagang sangat bersemangat menjajakan jualan mereka, menyapa setiap pejalan kaki yang lewat.

Anak-anak pun tak mau kalah, mereka pun menyanyi riang gembira menyambut indahnya Natal yang datang setiap setahun sekali. Juga seorang gadis cantik ah tidak dia juga manis yang sibuk memetik satu persatu dawai gitarnya.

Suaranya sangat merdu dan mendatangkan ketenangan namun jika mendengar setiap lirik lagunya tampak kesedihan yang tersirat di dalamnya atau lebih tepatnya rasa sepi.

_Let's pick memories; let's pick flowers  
I'll raise a single flower to the darkness in my chest and decorate it_

Petikan pertama adalah rasa sedih ketika ditinggal pergi ibunya, petikan kedua ketika dia ditinggal ayahnya, dan petikan ketiga adalah ketika semua yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Ya, saat ini dia hanya sendiri. Tapi, dia berusaha mengobati rasa sakitnya sendiri walaupun tak ampuh sama sekali.

Senandung sendu yang diperdengarkannya benar-benar berbeda dengan suasana Natal yang ceria dan bahagia. Sepertinya dia tak tahu apakah hari ini Natal atau tidak karena menurutnya semua sama dan tak akan ada yang berubah.

.

.

.

Di sudut jalan tampak si namja menawan berjalan lurus namun dengan pandangan kosong. Padahal baru saja sang Pastor memberinya pencerahan, sayangnya hati dan pikirannya telah tertutup.

Salju pun mulai turun perlahan. Tak peduli banyak orang yang panik, dia tetap berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang cahayanya mulai redup.

_At the dead end all the time  
I can never escape  
I'll let my sorrow ride on the birds in the sky and fly_

Dia berhenti sejenak mendengar sayup-sayup suara indah seseorang. Seakan akan menyuarakan isi hatinya. Dia pun mencoba mencari asal suara itu. Entah dimana tapi dia merasa dekat dengan suara itu. Sangat familiar dan juga dia rindu.

Betapa hangatnya jika dia mendengar suara itu. Suara yang menyapanya, mengucapkan cinta, memarahinya, menjadi motivasinya. Ya, itu suara istrinya yang meninggal 5 tahun lalu. Dia tak mungkin lupa bagaimana sosok orang yang dicintainya pergi karena beliau mengambilnya. Tak ada yang dapat menahannya, termasuk dirinya.

.

.

_This place is the basting  
The eternity that binds me  
Whose going and returning passes by me is a dream_

Suaranya mulai parau. Gadis itu lelah. Dia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di tanah yang dingin tak peduli ribuan bahkan jutaan tetes salju menyentuh rambut panjang hitam arangnya.

Dia hanya ingin melepas lelah sejenak. Lelah akan keadaan, lelah akan kondisinya, lelah akan hidupnya yang tak berujung. Dipejamkan matanya sesaat. Dia memetik satu dawai gitar dan memulainya dari awal.

_Let's pick memories; let's pick flowers  
I'll raise a single flower to the darkness in my chest and decorate it_

.

_At the dead end all the time  
I can never escape  
I'll let my sorrow ride on the birds in the sky and fly_

_._

_This place is the basting  
The eternity that binds me  
Whose going and returning passes by me is a dream_

_._

_The sun sets and hides the shadows; alone, I feel like crying  
The centers of my eyes that stain black will grow afraid_

.

Dia berhenti, air matanya pun menetes bersamaan dengan tetesan salju dari langit. Bisa dia lihat, semua orang berlari menghindari derasnya salju. Tak ada yang berhenti dan mengulurkan tangan untuk sekedar menariknya dari lebatnya salju.

Kosong. Mereka lebih peduli akan hidup mereka sendiri. Egois. Entahlah apa itu kata yang tepat untuk mereka. Karena dirinya juga merasa sama.

Keputusan akhirnya adalah beranjak pulang. Sudah cukup hari ini mencari siapa dia sebenarnya. Sesungguhnya tak ada satupun orang yang mengenalnya. Bahkan dia hanya ingat namanya namun tak ingat jati dirinya.

Ingatannya hanya terbatas tentang kedua orang tuanya dan beberapa orang dekat dengannya beberapa waktu lalu. Baginya, ada orang yang mau mendekatinya bahkan mau berteman dengannya merupakan hal paling berharga.

Entahlah mungkin dia merasa asing berada di suatu sisi lain dari kehidupan dunia. Tak mau menunggu lama-apalagi perutnya sudah lapar- segera diberdirikan tubuhnya. Tak peduli banyaknya salju yang mengotori mantel satu-satunya.

Dia hanya lapar-terkadang rasa lapar mengalahkan logika seseorang- dan perlu makanan hangat. Kenapa? Lihatlah, sekujur tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Bahkan gemertak giginya terdengar jelas.

Cuaca malam ini serasa ingin membunuhnya. Baru saja dia ingin melangkah pergi, tepat di depannya berdiri seseorang dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia terkejut namun dia seperti mengenal namja ini tapi entah dimana.

.

.

**Kibum POV**

Sudahlah, tak ada yang peduli padaku. Bahkan untuk menghampiriku saja mereka enggan. Kenapa disini tak ada satupun yang mengenalku? Padahal aku berharap ada yang mengenalku dan mengatakan siapa diriku.

Tapi, rasanya sia-sia saja. Melirik pun tidak. Ah, aku hanya tahu namaku Kibum. Hanya itu. Kuberdirikan badanku sambil menepuk nepuk salju yang jatuh di sekujur tubuhku. Kali ini cuacanya benar-benar tak bersahabat.

Baru saja satu langkah, ada seorang namja aneh menatapku dalam. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tidak, kenapa dia menangis? Apa ada yang salah? Atau jangan-jangan dia mendengar laguku?

"Ki….ki…kii..Bum," panggilnya ragu.

Aku terhenyak sejenak. Apa? Dia tahu namaku? Apa dia mengenalku?

"Maaf, Tuan. Anda siapa?" tanyaku sopan.

"….."

Diam dan mulai kulihat tetesan bening air matanya jatuh. Entah kenapa melihat onyx seindah itu, hatiku berdesir hangat. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya tapi dimana? Aku benar-benar tak ingat.

Kucoba sekali lagi untuk bertanya, setidaknya kali ini aku harus sedikit memaksa.

"Maaf, Tuan. Anda siapa?" tanyaku dengan suara lebih keras. Agar dia merespon ku dekati namja itu, jika kuperkirakan usianya sekitar 30-an.

"Maaf, ahjussi. Anda siapa? Anda mengenal saya?" tanyaku lagi.

"…."

Lagi-lagi tak ada respon. Aku menghela napas. Kesal, ya kali ini aku kesal sekali. Namun, ekspresi wajahku kenapa tak bisa menunjukkan rasa kesal itu-aku merasakannya-

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar-kuyakin lengan ahjussi itu- merengkuh tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku kaget namun, aku tak bisa apa-apa. Hanya bisa diam. Jujur ada sedikit rasa hangat menyeruak ke dalam hatiku atau mungkin karena cuaca malam ini semakin dingin. Entahlah.

Kubiarkan saja dia memelukku sejenak. Kurasakan rambutku sedikit basah, ini bukan salju karena salju sudah berhenti turun sejak tadi. Kudongakkan kepalaku menghadap wajahnya-karena si ahjussi lebih tinggi dariku- Aku kaget, dia menangis.

Tidak hanya berkaca-kaca seperti tadi tapi air matanya menetes deras membasahi pipinya. Entah kenapa hatiku sedikit sakit melihatnya seperti ini.

"Gwenchana, ahjussi," ucapku seraya menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Ki…ki..ki…Bum," ujarnya terbata. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya sedikit parau dan ada rasa luka di dalamnya.

"Mian, ahjussi. Apa anda mengenal saya?"

Kali ini respon sang ahjussi lebih baik dari tadi. Dia mengangguk. Kulihat salju mulai turun lagi. Aku tak mau jatuh sakit. Setidaknya aku harus bekerja esok hari agar diriku tetap hidup.

"Ahjussi, kita cari tempat yang teduh," ucapku. Aku menarik lengannya. Dia menurut dan sampailah kami di sebuah kedai ramen. Untungnya kedai ini tak ramai.

"Ahjussi?" panggilku.

Kulihat dia sedikit lebih tenang-setelah membasuh mukanya- dari pada saat pertama kali kami menjejakkan kaki di kedai.

"Mianhae, nona. Saya tak bermaksud membuat anda terkejut. Namun, bolehkah saya tahu nama anda?"

"Kibum."

"Dan maaf ,ahjussi. Aku tidak mengenal anda tapi kalau anda mengenal saya, bisakah anda menceritakan siapa saya?"

Dia terdiam sejenak, berpikir apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Kau itu istriku," jawabnya singkat.

"MWO?" kagetku sambil berdiri dan mulutku yang masih penuh dengan ramen.

Beberapa orang disana melihatku dengan tatapan -apa-apaan gadis itu mengagetkan saja-

"Ahjussi, kau jangan bercanda. Aku memang lupa ingatan tapi aku masih ingat berapa usiaku saat ini."

Dia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya. Sebuah foto yang kuyakin itu foto istrinya. Dia menyerahkannya padaku. Mataku membelalak. Dia mirip denganku. Bukan hanya mirip wajah kami pun persis sama.

Dia merengkuh tangan mungilku dalam genggamannya. Entah kenapa aku mengingat siapa wanita ini. Ya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya tapi dimana. Ahh, kepalaku sakit. Sangat sakit.

BRUUUUKKK

"Nona, waeyo?" tanyanya yang masih bisa kudengar samar-samar.

Setelah itu aku tak ingat apapun.

**Kibum POV end**

.

.

.

**Siwon POV**

BRUKKKK

Kagetnya aku saat mengetahui gadis yang baru kutemui-yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang istriku- jatuh pingsan.

"Nona, waeyo?" tanyaku khawatir.

Tak ada respon, kuperiksa suhu tubuhnya. Ya, Tuhan. Gadis ini demam. Segera kugendong bridal style keluar dari kedai ramen. Untungnya, jarak mansionku dan kedai ramen ini tidak terlalu jauh.

.

Segera ku panggil pelayanku untuk menyiapkan hal-hal yang kuperlukan. Tidak, dia tidak boleh mati lagi. Aku tak mau kehilangannya sekali lagi.

Dengan hati-hati kurebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur mewahku. Segera ku kompres dia sambil berdoa pada Tuhan agar melindunginya. Kali ini aku harus menjaganya dengan baik. Aku tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Cukup saat itu.

**flashback**

"_Oppa? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kibum yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu._

"_Ne, Kibum-ah. Aku lelah sekali," jawabku ketus._

_._

"_Oppa? Ini apa?"_

"_Apa?" _

"_Kenapa kemejamu ada noda lipstick dan berbau parfum perempuan?"_

"_Sudahlah, sekali kali aku juga ingin kesenangan diluar 'kan? Lagipula hingga sekarang kau tak kunjung hamil atau jangan-jangan kau itu mandul?" tanyaku sarkatis._

_Kibum terduduk. Bisa kulihat air mata menetes dari mata indahnya. Tapi, apa peduliku toh dia belum memberikan satupun keturunan untukku padahal kami sudah menikah selama 4 tahun._

"_Aku tidak mandul, oppa!" ujarnya sambil terisak._

"_Terserahlah!"_

_Aku pun meninggalkannya yang terduduk menangis di kamar kami. Kepalaku pusing dan aku perlu ketenangan. Aku menuju ruang kerjaku, setidaknya disana aku merasa tenang._

_._

_Kulihat beberapa foto yang berjejer rapi di salah satu rak. Foto kenangan, begitu bahagianya hidupku ketika awal pernikahan kami tapi sekarang kenapa menjadi seperti ini. _

_Seakan-akan pernikahanku dan Kibum hanya sebuah main-main. Ya, hanya saja aku malu. Aku tak memiliki keturunan padahal seluruh teman kantorku selalu bercerita bagaimana bahagianya kehidupan mereka dengan malaikat kecilnya-walaupun tak semua begitu-. _

_Terbersit rasa iri, apa Tuhan memang belum mau mengirimkan malaikatnya untukku?_

**flashback off**

.

.

Aku mengusap wajahku. Mengingat betapa kejamnya aku dulu pada istriku. Dengan mudahnya aku berselingkuh dengan sekretarisku. Bahkan hingga membawanya ke rumah ini.

Kibum? Bisa kulihat rasa marah, kecewa, dan rasa sedih teramat dalam di matanya. Hal yang saat itu tak kupikirkan, jika Kibum menyetir mobilnya dengan kondisi terpuruk hingga kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Apa aku mencintainya? Tentu, aku sangat mencintai Kibum. Apalagi dengan bodohnya diriku tak peduli padanya. Padahal dia hamil. Ya, dia pergi ke surga membawa buah cinta yang paling tak bisa kumaafkan karena aku tak tahu dia hamil dan aku terus menyakitinya.

Apalagi yang kulakukan, hanya rasa sesal setelah berbuat dosa. Namun, kali ini aku tak bisa membuatnya kembali. Aku terpuruk jatuh dan kurasa memang ini hukuman yang pantas karena menyia-nyiakan istri sebaik dan sesempurna Kibum.

Kulirik gadis yang tertidur lelap di bed-ku. Tadi dia sempat berkata jika dia tak ingat apapun kecuali tentang dirinya dan keluarganya. Apa dia malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku?

Kuusap lembut wajah manisnya. Kulit putihnya seperti salju, rambut sehitam arang, bibir yang pucat namun aku yakin jika dia sehat pasti berwarna merah dan cantik. Pipinya yang tembam benar-benar mengingatkanku pada dirinya.

.

Aku menggeliat, ternyata sudah pagi dan aku malah tertidur. Haiish! Bodohnya kau Choi Siwon, lihat sekarang gadis itu menghilang. Ah? Menghilang. Aku panik.

"Nona, kau dimana?" teriakku memenuhi penjuru ruangan.

CKLEK

"Maaf, ahjussi. Aku meminjam kamar mandimu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menarik napas lega. Kupikir dia kabur. Tak lama dia pun menghampiriku. Namun, dia tetap mematung di tempatnya. Sepertinya dia sedikit takut padaku. Tentu saja aku tak ingin membuatnya takut. Kusunggingkan senyum terbaikku.

"Duduklah! Tak apa."

Dengan ragu, dia akhirnya duduk di depanku tepat menghadapku.

"Ceritakanlah tentang dirimu?"

"Eh? Maksud, ahjussi?"

Aku hanya tersenyum manis.

"Ba..baiklah. Nama saya Kim Kibum, usiaku 18 tahun, saya tinggal di Apgujung selatan, saya tinggal sendiri karena kedua orang tua saya meninggal. Dan saya sekarang tak ingat apapun kecuali tentang diri saya sendiri dan orang tua saya. Ayah dan ibu meninggal saat kecelakaan mobil 5 tahun lalu."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa lupa ingatan? Dan sejak kapan?"

"Saya juga adalah salah satu korban kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu dan suster tempat saya dirawat mengatakan demikian."

**Siwon POV end**

.

.

"Saya juga adalah salah satu korban kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu dan suster tempat saya dirawat mengatakan demikian."

DEG

Jantung Siwon berdegup kencang sekali. Lagi-lagi memorinya kembali ke 5 tahun lalu tepat pada malam Natal saat dia kehilangan istri dan calon aegyanya. Gadis ini juga mengalami kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu. Apa Tuhan sedang memberikan kesempatan untuknya? Atau malah menghukumnya?

"Apa kau ingat dimana kecelakaan terjadi?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

Kibum menggeleng. Dia tidak ingat sama sekali. Siwon menghela napas berat. Mungkin apa yang diharapkannya selama ini sedikit terkabul. Memperbaiki kesalahannya pada mendiang istrinya.

Bagaimanapun itu tidak sama, Cho Kibum-marga awal Kibum- istrinya berbeda dengan Kim Kibum yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

Tidak ada kesempatan kedua, karena bagaimanapun dulu Kibum-mendiang istrinya- sudah memberikan begitu banyak kesempatan. Namun, karena dirinya yang sangat kelewat bodoh malah semakin menyakitinya.

"Ahjussi?"

Siwon terkejut. Aksi mengutuk dirinya sendiri berakhir karena suara manis Kibum yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ahjussi mengenal saya?"

Siwon menggeleng. Kali ini Kibum yang menghela napas berat. Siwon berpikir sejenak, gadis ini tinggal sendiri setidaknya dia bisa membantu gadis ini. Dengan mengajaknya ikut tinggal disini dan kebetulan Siwon memang kesepian berada di mansion sebesar ini.

"Tinggalah disini bersamaku," ajak Siwon.

"Ah, tidak perlu, ahjussi."

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku tinggal disini sendiri dan kurasa kau bisa bekerja untuk merawatku."

"Bekerja? Kalau bekerja, baiklah saya mau. Saya juga sudah bosan menyanyi di jalanan."

Siwon tersenyum lega. Setidaknya kali ini dia bisa melihat Kibum-nya sekali lagi walaupun dalam diri yang berbeda.

.

.

.

**Tuesday, 26th December 2012**

Hari ini Kibum bersiap untuk pindah ke tempat barunya. Bekerja sebagai pelayan rasanya tidak buruk apalagi Tuannya sangat baik. Mungkin dia akan nyaman di tempat itu, pikir Kibum. Ditutupnya pintu rumah kumuhnya. Menyapa beberapa tetangga yang sekiranya dikenal dekat dan mohon pamit pada mereka.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Kibum," ujar seorang namja paruh baya, Choi Siwon.

Kibum kaget setengah mati. Sambutan yang hangat bahkan sang pemilik mansion mewah ini yang langsung menyambutnya. Seperti mimpi bagi orang-orang kecil sepertinya.

"Kamsha…kamshanida, Tuan," ucapnya gugup sambil membungkukkan badan sedalam-dalamnya.

"Yura, antarkan nona ini ke kamarnya."

"Baik, Tuan."

.

.

**Kibum POV**

"Yura, antarkan nona ini ke kamarnya."

"Baik, Tuan."

Eh? Aku dapat kamar sendiri ya? Kupikir akan tidur satu kamar dengan pembantu yang lain. Gadis seusiaku bernama Yura ini segera mengantarku ke kamarku. Tapi tunggu? Bukankah pembantu itu kamarnya berada di belakang tapi ini 'kan kamar untuk Tuan Rumah. Lho?

"Nona, silahkan masuk. Ini kamar anda. Jika anda perlu sesuatu bisa panggil saya," ujar Yura seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Tu…tunggu, bukankah aku akan bekerja sebagai pelayan disini?"

Belum sempat Yura menjawabku, sebuah suara berat menginterupsiku.

"Kau akan bekerja menjadi asistenku Kim Kibum," interupsi Siwon.

"Tapi, Tuan…."

"Jangan membantah," ujarnya tegas.

Aku meneguk ludah. Benar-benar seorang namja yang penuh wibawa. Dengan ragu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar yang luar biasa besarnya. Bahkan rumah kumuhku hanya ada seperempat dari kamar ini.

"Tuan…"

"Panggil aku oppa!" suruhnya.

"Eh?"

Dia malah terkekeh geli.

"Panggil aku oppa, jebal!" pintanya.

"Ne, op…oppa," jawabku gugup.

**Kibum POV end**

.

.

.

Hari-hari Kibum bersama Siwon pun dimulai, berbagai hal mereka lakukan. Tanpa Kibum sadari apa maksud Siwon yang sesungguhnya. Kibum pun sudah tak peduli dengan ingatan masa lalunya lagi pula saat ini dia merasa bahagia dan tak ada kata kesepian walaupun hanya Siwon yang menemaninya.

Siwon pun merasakan sisi hampanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkikis akan kehadiran Kibum di hidupnya walaupun dia bukan istrinya. Namun, sosok Kibum saat ini mampu membuatnya berpaling atau lebih tepatnya benih cinta itu muncul lagi.

Tak peduli akan usia yang terpaut jauh bagi Siwon cinta itu tak mengenal usia bukan. Kibum juga mulai merasakan bagaimana hangatnya tangan Siwon ketika menggenggam tangan mungilnya dan bagaimana senyum Siwon menghangatkan hatinya.

Tak dipungkiri, benih-benih cinta pada diri Kibum juga mulai tumbuh seiring kebersamaan mereka. Sayangnya Kibum enggan menyampaikannya, dia sadar akan status yang berbeda jauh akan sangat berpengaruh besar. Dia hanya pelayan sedangkan Siwon adalah majikannya. Namun, bukankah cinta itu buta?

.

.

Kibum menyusuri satu persatu rak buku di perpustakaan pribadi milik keluarga Choi. Dari buku yang popular sekarang hingga buku langka yang sangat sulit ditemukan saat ini.

Kibum adalah salah satu penggemar berbagai jenis bacaan. Dia tersenyum, tempat ini begitu apik dan bersih pasti pelayan rumah sangat rajin membersihkannya melihat begitu banyaknya pelayan yang bekerja disini.

Lalu Kibum? Entahlah, dia juga tak yakin tugasnya di rumah ini sebagai apa. Menjadi asisten dari Choi Siwon itu sangat mudah, Siwon bahkan hanya memintanya menemaninya saja. Tak ada tugas yang susah diterima olehnya.

Jika Siwon pulang maka tugas Kibum adalah menghampiri Siwon dan mengambil tas kerjanya juga memberikan handuk hangat untuk mengelap wajahnya. Selanjutnya menyiapkan pakaian ganti saat Siwon mandi dan menemani Siwon makan malam. Selebihnya, Kibum akan menemani Siwon mengobrol hingga malam semakin larut dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Ya, jika pelan-pelan diamati apa yang dilakukan Kibum lebih mirip perlakuan seorang istri kepada suami dibanding dengan perlakuan seorang asisten pada bosnya. Jadi, jangan heran jika Kibum memiliki banyak waktu senggang sebelum Siwon pulang kerja.

Untuk mengatasi rasa bosannya, dia ingin membaca sesuatu yang menarik. Gadis 18 tahun ini memang hobi membaca, terlihat dari berbagai obrolannya dengan Siwon yang lebih menggunakan pemikiran seorang dewasa.

Saat Kibum menghampiri rak kelima, tiba-tiba dia menyenggol sesuatu.

PLUK

Sebuah diary. Sebenarnya tak sopan jika membuka diary seseorang tapi rasa penasaran Kibum mengalahkan etika kesopanannya.

Lembar pertama, dia melihat foto gadis muda yang mirip sekali dengan dirinya. Dan dia sangat yakin itu mendiang istri dari majikannya.

Lembar kedua, foto sang gadis muda dengan pria tampan. Kibum tahu sekali siapa pria itu. Tak lain tak bukan adalah majikannya.

Lembar ketiga, foto pernikahan. Mereka tampak serasi dan membuat Kibum sedikit iri. Beruntungnya nona ini, pikirnya.

Lembar keempat, tertulis sebuah nama Cho Kibum. Kali ini Kibum yang kaget, tak hanya wajah yang mirip bahkan nama juga. Kebetulankah?

Lembar kelima, tertulis curahan hati dan kebahagiaan mendiang istri Siwon. Kibum pun membaca dengan seksama karena nama ini benar-benar tak asing buatnya.

Hingga hampir menuju halaman terakhir, dia membaca sebuah curahan hati yang begitu menyakitkan dari Cho Kibum. Pengkhianatan, kata itu yang membuat Kibum tersentuh. Bagaimana jika berada di posisinya? Pasti menyakitkan.

Kibum menutup buku harian itu dan memilih menyimpannya. Siapa tahu memorinya yang hilang bisa kembali.

.

.

Kibum tertidur lelap di kamarnya setelah menemani Siwon bermain game hingga larut. Dia tak ingin menyinggung soal buku harian itu toh itu urusan pribadi Siwon. Tugasnya adalah menemani Siwon sesuai perintah majikannya itu.

Lelap tidur Kibum pun terganggu dengan bayangan-bayangan samar ketika kecelakaan terjadi. Ya, Kibum melihat seorang wanita yang kepalanya berlumuran darah di sampingnya. Walaupun Kibum setengah sadar, dia tahu wanita itu ingin minta tolong. Dan…

"Arrrrggghhhhhhhhhhh!" teriak Kibum menggema.

Siwon yang berada di kamar sebelah Kibum kaget dan segera menghampiri gadis ini.

"Kibum-ah, gwenchana?"

Kibum terdiam. Dia ingat, wanita bernama Cho Kibum adalah wanita yang berbaring di sampingnya saat itu. Dia juga korban kecelakaan namun, samar didengar Cho Kibum meminta tolong padanya.

Tapi apa? Dia tak mendengar jelas suara yeoja yang sedang meregang nyawa itu. Dia hanya mendengar kata "Tolong" dari wanita itu.

"Bummie-ah," panggil Siwon yang kali ini menggoncang tubuh Kibum.

"Ah, Mian. Gwenchana," ucap Kibum.

"Ya, sudah. Kau tidur lagi, ne?"

"Ne, arraso, oppa. Kau tak perlu cemas."

Kibum tetap diam. Sepertinya memang dia harus istirahat, mungkin dia masih kepikiran dengan diary tadi.

.

.

Semalaman Kibum tidur tidak nyenyak. Bayang-bayang Cho Kibum senantiasa menghantuinya. Tapi, samar dia dengar jika Cho Kibum ingin minta tolong dan pertolongan itu adalah menjaga sang suami.

Tapi kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus dirinya yang menjaga Siwon. Kibum akui memang dia punya sedikit rasa pada namja yang usianya 17 tahun lebih tua darinya. Tapi, Siwon pastinya akan mencari pendamping yang pantas dan bukan anak-anak sepertinya.

"Bummie?"

Kibum tersadar. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Siwon di sampingnya. Siwon pun merengkuh tubuh Kibum dan memeluknya erat. Keberanian yang dia pendam selama ini ingin segera diluapkan.

"Bummie, saranghae," ucap Siwon mantap.

Kibum? Dia masih mencerna ucapan Siwon. Dia sadar. Siwon mengucapkannya bukan karena cinta pada diri Kim Kibum tapi karena rasa bersalah pada Cho Kibum. Kibum mendorong tubuh Siwon. Siwon yang kaget hanya menurut saja keinginan Kibum. Kibum pun membungkuk hormat pada Siwon.

"Maaf, Tuan Choi Siwon. Saya adalah Kim Kibum dan saya berbeda dengan istri anda. Jika anda mengatakan cinta pada saya karena rasa bersalah anda pada mendiang istri anda lebih baik tidak usah. Oh, ya saya juga akan mengundurkan diri dari sini dan kembali ke tempat dimana saya seharusnya berada. Saya sadar, anda selama ini baik terhadap saya karena saya mirip dengan mendiang istri anda. Terima kasih."

Kibum melangkah meninggalkan Siwon yang terpaku. Lagi-lagi Siwon kehilangan cintanya. Tidak, dia tidak mencintai Kibum karena mirip dengan mendiang istrinya tapi ini benar-benar perasaan cinta yang dirasakan Siwon. Sepertinya Siwon harus sedikit berjuang jika ingin meyakinkan gadis itu.

.

.

.

Kibum kembali ke tempat biasa dia menyanyi. Jujur dia sedih, dia pikir Siwon memang menyukainya bukan karena dia mirip mendiang istrinya.

Tapi, lebih baik seperti ini. Sekarang sakit daripada nanti rasanya akan lebih sakit dari ini. Lagi-lagi petikan gitar Kibum terdengar begitu sendu dan menyakitkan. Ya, sakitnya bertubu-tubi.

_Let's pick memories; let's pick flowers  
I'll raise a single flower to the darkness in my chest and decorate it_

_._

_At the dead end all the time  
I can never escape  
I'll let my sorrow ride on the birds in the sky and fly_

_._

_This place is the basting  
The eternity that binds me  
Whose going and returning passes by me is a dream_

_._

_The sun sets and hides the shadows; alone, I feel like crying  
The centers of my eyes that stain black will grow afraid_

_._

_This is place is the basting  
The eternity that knitted the world  
Whose going and returning follows is the wind_

_._

_I strayed away for a moment and wept…_

_._

_This place is the basting  
The eternity that binds me  
Whose going and returning passes by me is a dream_

Hingga petikan nada terakhir tak ada satupun orang yang meliriknya. Sama seperti dulu. Tak selang berapa lama, terdengar tepukan tangan dari seseorang. Eh? Dia punya pengagum? Siapa lagi jika bukan Choi Siwon.

Namja paruh baya itu membawa sebuket mawar merah. Kibum yang melihat itu langsung beranjak pergi. Namun, Siwon cukup cekatan menahan tangan Kibum.

"Apa salah aku mencintaimu? Apa salah aku menyukaimu? Kau memang mirip dengan mendiang istriku. Tapi apakah aku pernah memperlakukanmu seperti mendiang istriku?"

"Ta…"

"Awalnya memang iya. Tapi aku sadar kau bukanlah Cho Kibum, selamanya kau adalah Kim Kibum."

"A.."

"Kumohon, terimalah cintaku. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku. Kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa cinta itu buta. Kali ini aku 'kan tunjukkan bahwa cinta itu benar-benar buta."

Siwon sama sekali tak meberikan kesempatan pada Kibum untuk bicara. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Siwon segera mendekap Kibum dan mencium bibir yeoja itu.

Riuh tepuk tangan dari orang lalu lalang meramaikan suasana yang begitu dingin saat itu. Siwon melumat lembut bibir Kibum namun dia tak memberi celah sedikitpun untuk Kibum agar bisa lari dari ciuman mautnya.

Kibum yang sudah tak kuat langsung mendorong Siwon dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Kali ini Kibum seperti berlari marathon. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum. Dia pun berjongkok ala Romeo.

"Menikahlah denganku?"

Kibum hanya terdiam. Terjadi perang bathin di dalam dirinya. Dia memang mencintai seorang Choi Siwon. Kibum menatap lurus, tampak samar bayang-bayang putih-seperti malaikat- memberikan tanda untuk menerima pria 30-an itu.

Sosok itu Cho Kibum. Kibum meyakinkan dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang akan mengubah hidupnya sebentar lagi.

"Kim Kibum, saranghae. Menikahlah denganku?" ujar Siwon sekali lagi berusaha menyadarkan Kibum yang tak kunjung menjawab.

Kibum menarik napas. Puluhan pasang mata sedang menanti jawaban Kibum. Mereka antusias dan sangat penasaran.

"Na…nado sarangheyo…"

Tanpa aba-aba, Siwon langsung memeluk Kibum. Merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapan seorang Choi Siwon. Puluhan penonton bertepuk tangan bahagia bahkan ada yang menangis haru melihat pasangan ini. Benar-benar serasi seperti Romeo dan Juliet.

Tak ada yang tahu kemana hidup akan melangkah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Begitu pula Kibum tak menyangka jika akhirnya dia menjadi pendamping Siwon, sehidup semati.

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

_Akhirnya selesai juga….Pertama kali buat one shoot tetep aja panjangnya minta ampun…Ini juga pertama kali buat word 4000+ ._

_._

_Lagu yang dinyanyikan Kibum itu adalah lagu OST. Jigoku Shoujo yang Karinui (Mamiko Noto). Bener-bener sedih dan nyesek banget denger lagunya._

_._

_Trus, ceramah pastornya, saya ambil dari alkitab hehehe, maklum temanya Winter jadi inget Natal. Mian, kalau ceritanya aneh…Ini special buat SiBum Day Love…._

_._

_Doa saya semoga Kibum umma cepet balik biar Siwon appa ga' selingkuh terus hehehe…_

_Oh ya, saya mau nanya readers sekalian ada yang mau buatin author ff WonJae ga? Kalo ada nanti author buatin ff juga lho hihihi #puppyeyes #abaikan #pundung_

_Silakan add twitter saya di (at)yuukiheaven…Mention aja nanti saya follback….Arigatou_

_RnR please?_


End file.
